You and Me equals Six of these
by FantasticalFish
Summary: Haha your so funny when you talk like that. Six oneshot drabbles from the Avatar vers. Canon parings.
1. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

--

It was on one of those days that Sokka ran into the other boy and he just didn't understand.

He didn't understand why Mr. high-and-mighty had to go around and announce he was angry. Its not as if people cared that he was angry or not. He guessed they really did care but only when the firebender crossed paths with them (or worse they with him) when he was in this mood.

At first Sokka was thrilled to have someone his own age (Haru didn't count on the fact of his mustache and matching goatee) but if Zuko didn't get out of his moody stoop soon then no one would want to be his friend. Zuko would be needing friends if he wanted to survive his sister for much longer.

Sokka just didn't understand why Zuko was PMSing half the time. He decided, though, if he wanted to do something about it he would have to take the first step.

And that's exactly what Sokka did.


	2. Dancer

**Dancer**

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: the Last Airbender

--

Aang danced.

He danced around everything and everyone. He pretty much danced through life. Around and around he went.

Katara watched Aang dance and was jealous of his ability to do so. She was envious of the way he was able to twirl around his issues as if they were nothing!

Glide on past his past, mumbo through _the _storm, leap on over and around Zuko and his issues.

Aang danced through life and everyone watched him do it.


	3. Cabbages

**Cabbage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

Every since the Avatar was assumed dead Cabbage Man had an awesome time.

Everything was so peaceful (well as peaceful as it could be with the Fire nation in charge), the old man had even bought a shop for his cabbages.

Until King Bumi took back his kingdom and ruined his cabbage shop (maybe putting it in the shadow of one of the Fire nation's factories was a bad idea). Then everything was back to the chaotic streets with his stall.

All of a sudden Cabbage Man realized that this was something he could never escape from. He broke down crying.


	4. Hand Holding

**Hand Holding**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

Aang liked holding hands the best. Sure kissing was nice (tongue clashing whistle you swapped DNA with your partner) and sex was definitely great (more DNA swapping). However, hand holding was Aang's favorite part of a relationship.

Two pulses beating together under a thin layer of skin. Fingers intertwined as if they were little bodies making love. But the best part with hand holding was soul. Every time you gave up your hand you gave part of your soul to the other person to hold for the time being and vice versa. It wasn't until you or the other person let go that you would get that part of your soul back.

That's why hand holding was Aang's favorite part of any relationship and it was important for him to hold Katara's as much as possible.


	5. Toph Smash

**Toph Smash**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

Toph made sure she captured everything right. The tiny smooth walls with their roofs and with every shingle in place. From the porches to the trains to the gardens, everything was perfect.

She smirked evilly and if her eyes could they would have sparkled insanely.

Toph slowly mad her way to the edge of the circle that held the tiny city. "Looking" down at her perfection she was silently disappointed that no one was around to have seen it. Shrugging mentally she sucked in a giant breath and…

"Rawr! All shall fear Toph Bei Fong! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" She then proceeded to smash the small city of Ba Sing Sei.


	6. The War Boogie

**The War Boogie**

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters.

---

The Boogie Man was a concept that every child was afraid of. Even those that said they weren't and those that didn't believe were terrified.

The Boogie Man was everywhere and everyone. It could personified your worst fears in every way.

So, when on one not so cold night within the air temple, when Zuko stumbled into Sokka's room with a desperate look on his face it wasn't at all surprising. The ex-prince stood in the door way for several minutes looking uncomfortable. It wasn't until Sokka pat the space next to him did he move again.

Shuffling in with his night clothes Zuko sat on the edge of the bed. With a pink face he mumble something about being cold but Sokka knew it was a lie. He let it slide anyway.

Sokka sighed and moved over until his back hit the wall. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly not noticing when Zuko slipped under the covers to join him.

A little while later when Suki snuck in with a fright in her eyes she found the two boys arms length apart. Zuko almost falling off the bed and Sokka cuddling the wall with his back, there two hands clasped in the middle.

The female worrier almost left them like that until she felt eyes boring into her.

It was Zuko.

He was gazing up at her with sleepy understanding blurring his eyes. He untangled his fingers from the other boys and patted the space between them not unlike what Sokka did hours before.

Zuko watched the young women crawl over him and into the center. There she snuggled under the blankets, facing her water tribe boy.

Zuko sighed as he too drifted back to his dreams unconsciously moving closer until he had wrapped himself around the female. There they stayed, wrapped in the comfort of each other, just them three.

As the not so real, real, Boogie Man watched on from the shadows of their nightmares, he smirked a little smirk. The scene before him was wrong in a not so wrong kind of way for the horrors of war made every boogie man so very very real.


End file.
